This invention relates to a communication processing apparatus, for example, a communication processing apparatus having the function of a class 1, group 4 (hereinafter referred to as "G4") facsimile machine in accordance with the recommendation of the CCITT (the International Telegraph and Telephone Consultative Committee).
Apparatus of this type are capable of transmitting documents of respective sizes in accordance with Table 3/T.563 of CCITT advisory T.563 and Table 1/T.503 of CCITT advisory T.503.
However, since the tables of the CCITT advisories do not include legal and leisure paper sizes as used in North America, for example, it is impossible to send and receive these paper sizes with the prior-art apparatus described above.
When sending and receiving information using legal-size paper, a method is used in which the document is declared to be a letter (North American). However, this is disadvantageous in that information in an amount equivalent to the difference (in the feed scanning direction) between the legal and letter paper sizes is lost.